Behind Snow White Eyes
by Lennee
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba was an ordinary kid. Until, he met the girl with snowwhite eyes and was pulled into her world of pain, sorrow, and confusion. Can he change her life for the better? Set in the Academy days. Pairings: Kiba x Hinata. COMPLETED! Preview of...
1. Enter the Girl with Snow White Eyes

**Behind Snow White Eyes**

**Summary:** Inuzuka Kiba is an ordinary ninja. Until, he met the girl with snow-white eyes and was pulled into her world of pain, sorrow, and confusion. Can he change her life for the better? Pairings: Kiba x Hinata.

**Dedicated to:** Princess-Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (There, I said it, **sniffle**)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Girl with Snow White Eyes **

_Year Eight_

The white light of the gentle moon cascaded over a small clearing in the middle of nowhere. It cast its gleam softly over the snow-covered ground, creating only one shadow. The shadow of the figure that lay curled up in the center. The figure was wearing an expensive silk kimono. The curious moonlight danced along the many rings and bracelets the figure wore, creating tiny flashes of light like pixies winking their magic on and off. The atmosphere of the clearing was magical. It was completely silent, except for a few muted sobs coming from the figure on the ground.

A sudden, loud sound caused the magic to break. The figure shifted, revealing the tear-stained face of a young girl of eight. She opened her eyes, which were completely white, and stared around, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly, "YAHOO! GO BOY GO!!! GET THAT STICK."

A stick flew into the clearing, immediately followed by a large dog. The dog was black; with a band of white down its face, like a badger. The dog stared at the girl on the ground and bounded away. The girl closed her eyes again.

A few moments later, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the face of a boy around her age staring down at her. He had strange red markings on his cheeks and a seemingly large mane of hair around his face. When he saw her look up, he took his hood off to reveal perfectly normal hair. He smiled.

"Shiroimaru said that there was a girl sitting out here. I didn't believe him, but now I do. What are you doing out here at night? It gets cold and if you don't move around a lot, you could freeze. Well, that's what my mom said, but I don't believe her. She made me wear this big ugly jacket and mittens. My dog's name is Shiroimaru. Isn't he great? He's 4 years old, so he's like 28 in human years. That's really old. He'd not really my dog, but I think he likes me best. You have cool eyes; they're like, all white. My mom says I talk a lot, but I don't think so. My name is Kiba, by the way, Inuzuka Kiba. What's yours?"

The girl whispered, "H-h-h-in-nata."

Kiba looked at her, "Are you cold? You can't seem to speak very well. I'll give you my jacket. Here." He handed her his thick jacket.

Hinata looked surprised, "I-I-I c-c-couldn't r-really. T-then, you'll b-be cold. I'm f-f-fine r-r-really."

Kiba stood up and stretched, shouting loudly, "THAT'S OK. I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE UGLY THING ANYWAYS. PLUS, IF MY MOM ASKS WHY I WASN'T WEARING MY JACKET, I'LL JUST TELL HER I GAVE IT TO A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. SHE CAN'T BLAME ME THEN. My mom always tells me to help the ladies. It will get me a good wife in the future. I don't want to get married though. All your wife does is cook, clean, and crank at you. I'd want a wife that's a ninja and is nice to dogs and will let them into the house. You look really cold, I better shut up and just give you my jacket." He laughed and put the jacket on top of Hinata's head.

Hinata untangled herself from the warm coat, feeling as if a warm blanket had enveloped her senses, as if she had sunk into a hot spring full of bubbles and steam. Tears began to fill her eyes, as the blood once again began circulating through her body.

Kiba stood watching her with a distraught look. Had he made her cry? After a few moments, he said, "Do you know how to play K-nine? It's a really awesome game. Of course, you have to have a dog, but I can demonstrate with Shiroimaru and then you can play. It's really fun." Kiba got down on his knees and hands and explained the game, "What you do is add some type of smell on a stick, then hide it somewhere. Then, you tell your dog some clues about what smell it is. If he finds it in less than five minutes, than it's your turn to find a stick. Come on Shiroimaru, let's go."

Kiba ran off into the woods. Hinata sat watching him rummage around, occasionally looking back saying, "NO PEEKING SHIROIMARU." After a span of five minutes, he came running back. "Ok Shiroimaru, the object is round, it's blue, HEY YOU CAN'T HAVE FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY." For Shiroimaru had run off and was back, holding a stick in his mouth and wagging his tail. "Spoilsport, Show-off," Kiba muttered, "He always wins. I never get to go hide the stick after the first time. I bet he saw what smell I put on the stick in the woods. Do you want to try, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm not allowed to move from this spot; my father's orders."

Kiba groaned, "Your Dad's so boring. You hardly get to do anything, AND you have to sit out here. I'll teach you another game; one that you don't have to move in. He doesn't have to know that you played, right? Me and Shiroimaru know a lot of games. My friend's all call me the "Game Master". Well, actually they don't, but I can pretend. I actually can't think of any games that you don't have to move in. Your Dad's even a worse spoilsport than Shiroimaru. At least Shiroimaru has a sense of humor. Right boy?" Shiroimaru barked and wagged his tail, jumping in the air. Kiba crossed his arms and nodded, "Yup, Shiroimaru can tell a lot of jokes. Tell her the one about the dog and the other dog, where they go meet the boss dog."

Hinata giggled, for the first time in many days. Kiba gave a relieved sigh in his mind as she did so. She said, "My father sent me out here to test my endurance towards bad climates. If I'm to be a ninja when I grow up, I'll have to be able to stand anything."

Kiba cocked his head, Hinata thought he looked kind of like a dog, "That's a stupid idea. You're only little, there's plenty of time to train when you grow up. When you're little, you're supposed to play. I play twenty-four hours a day. That's what my mom says. You could get really sick if you stay out here so long. My mom lets me come out because I have a coat and she says that I have inner fur. I think she's right, because people call us the dog clan and dogs have a lot of fur. Shiroimaru sheds all over the place. I could make a really comfortable jacket with it all."

Hinata said softly, "I can't disobey my father. He is very kind to me. Thank you for your offer though."

Kiba shrugged, "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it then. I'll leave my jacket out here anyways. See you around. You'll probably go to the Academy like me, if you want to be a ninja too. I'd love to be a ninja. They get to fight bad guys and their parents don't yell at them for taking a shower and then going outside to play. My mom is a ninja, so is my sister. They say it's a lot of hard work, but I'll be ready for it. After, I get my lifetime supply of play in. I am going to stop now because my mom said I have to be home by seven. I have a curfew. I don't want a curfew. Anyways, bye bye." Kiba turned to leave, "By the way, what's your family name?"

Hinata whispered, "Hyuuga. Masters of the Byakugan."

"The what? Be a cookin? That's a weird name. Well, maybe I'll come visit you and ask if you can play. Hyuuga. I'll remember that, I hope. I'm really not that good at remembering things. My mom says that I have a short-term memory. I think it's just because there are so many other exciting things that just push the important things out. I think I will remember your family name because it will be exciting to have a new friend. SHIROIMARU, LET'S GO HOME. BYE HINATA!!!" Kiba said.

Hinata looked after him, "Bye Kiba," she whispered, but it wasn't like he could hear her, "I wish you luck in coming to my house," she said to herself. Then, looking at the jacket, she draped it more comfortably around her shoulders.

* * *

Kiba slowly walked home, kicking a stone down the path. He thought, 'What a weird girl. What a weird family, leaving their kids out in the snow without a jacket. Mom is overprotective and annoying sometimes, but at least she cares if I die or not.' Kiba sniffed the air and said, "We're having broccoli and pork again for dinner. I hate broccoli. Even if mom says it'll make me tough and manly. No one can be tough and manly if they eat broccoli. I wish I could eat dog chow like you, Shiroimaru." Shiroimaru barked twice. "Ok, we'll trade then, but you can't leave anything on the table, or else mom will send us both outside."

As he said this, he stepped in a puddle of melted snow near his neighbor's house, getting his pant leg sopping wet. "AWW NO! MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME! SHIROIMARU, QUICK, GO INTO THE HOUSE AND GET ME A NEW PAIR OF PANTS. IF MOM ASKS WHERE I AM, TELL HER THAT I'M… YOU'RE OLDER, YOU MAKE SOMETHING UP." Shiroimaru dashed off. The window of his neighbor's house opened, and Chouji's huge dad, Chomaru, poked his head out. "Is that you Kiba? Will you stop hollering? We're trying to have dinner." He glanced at Kiba's pant leg. "You better get that cleaned up, or your mom will have a fine time yelling at you." At this, he drew his head back through the window and shut it with a slam.

Shiroimaru came running back. Kiba groaned when he saw his mother running after him with a pair of pants in her hand. "Shiroimaru, you weren't supposed to let her know. Don't look at me like that, you rotten little coyote. Wait no, don't tell mom what I did to her vase this morning. I'm sorry I called you a coyote. Oh, hi Mom. Just a little spot of trouble." The Akimichis winced as a loud smack was heard. Evidently, it was the sound of a hand cuffing a head rather forcefully.

Hopping around in the crisp air while yelling excuses and asking his mom not to make him change in public, Kiba nearly forgot about the girl he'd met in the snow, Hyuuga Hinata. However, at night, he dreamed of people like Hinata cooking over a stove and snow-white eyes that could hold one in its seemingly endless depths.

* * *

Hinata sat in the snow for another hour, until her sister, Hanabi, called her back in. In the threshold of the Hyuuga mansion, she was given a blanket and bread with water and sent to her room to practice jutsus, by the emotionless, silent Branch Members.

Hinata's father, Hiashi, came to her room, just as she was preparing to fall asleep. Quickly, she put the jacket behind her back. In a cold voice he said, "I saw you talking to a boy in the snow. What did you think you were doing? You were training and had no right to talk to strangers. Especially strangers like him. Do not associate with people like that. You are a Hyuuga, part of the most powerful clan in the entire village, so act like it. As punishment, I'm canceling your heat for tonight."

Hinata spent a cold night, shivering in her room that didn't have a heater. She fell asleep, after wrapping the talkative boy's coat around her frail shoulders. She dreamed of pixies dancing in the snow and a boy and dog prancing around with her in a field of flowers. Neither Hinata nor Kiba would remember their respective dreams in the morning. Neither would know of the fore coming events that would drive them closer together… and farther apart.

* * *

A/N How do you like it? Eh eh, review please. Positive comments would be appreciated. Also, any ideas for future chapters? If it fits my storyline and if I like it, I'll be sure to include it in the story with the reviewer's name included of course. 


	2. Enter the Boy and his Dog

**Chapter 2: Enter the Boy and his Dog**

**Sorry about this late update. I had planned to update every Sunday, but because of out-of-state competitions, I haven't been home much. Do expect an update from now on, unless something terrible comes up.

* * *

**

_Year Nine_

It was a blistering, hot day. The sun shone brightly over a group of young children, a few parents, and a rather disgruntled sensei. It was opening day for the new Academy students. Boys ran here and there, already envisioning themselves as mighty ninjas, girls stood in the fields, gathering flowers and talk about things that only little girls can talk about, and parents scrutinized Iruka-sensei on the safety of their children.

Iruka sighed; he hated Opening Day. After answering for the bajillionth time to a mother that little Miss so-and-so would not be worked too hard, he was accosted by Hyuuga Hiashi.

Iruke bowed respectfully, it would not do to insult the head of the strongest clan in Konoha. As he looked down, he saw a head peeping around Hiashi's robes. When he straightened up, Hiashi pulled a little girl from behind him, "This is my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, who will one day be the heir of the Hyuuga clan. I wish her to be strong when she inherits my place in society, therefore I want you to work her hard."

Iruka was surprised. He had been expecting another, "Treat my daughter cautiously or die" speech. Hyuuga Hiashi was different in all aspects from a normal parent.

"I will be sure to make sure the Hinata works well, Hiashi-sama. But she will have fun, won't you Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and hid behind her father again. As the two walked off, Iruka heard a bang behind him and a few loud shouts.

Two boys had apparently begun fighting. Both had strange markings on their faces. One was holding a dog. Iruka recognized the other. The Kyuubi boy. Both lay sprawled on the ground, apparently after having a furious fistfight, judging by the bruises on their faces. A group of boys surrounded them, encouraging the boy with face markings to beat the other down.

Iruka hurried over and grabbed both by the scruffs of their necks. The courtyard became silent, all eyes on the scene.

A woman came bustling out of the crowd and yelled, "INUZUKA KIBA, THE MOMENT I TURN MY BACK, YOU GET INTO ANOTHER FIGHT. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?" She brushed by a little girl, nearly knocking her over.

The girl glanced over at the scene. She recognized the boy who had given her the jacket that cold day, nearly a year ago. But the other… Hinata blushed, and looked down. He seemed like a nice boy, and he was handsome, with bright blue eyes and yellow hair that shone like spun gold.

Kiba noticed Hinata as he was being waved around in the air by his furious mother. Iruka-sensei and the other boy had backed away from the two. Kiba yelled, "HI HINATA! GUESS WH-" only to be shaken twice as hard, as his mother's voice increased in volume.

Hinata blushed darker. She hid behind her father as others stared at her. She would get a talking to at home for this, but her father couldn't punish her in front of all these people.

* * *

The first day of Academy was finally here. All the students ran around meeting each other, except two. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were sitting on opposite sides of the room. One was pouting because Iruka-sensei had hit him on the head for bringing a bowl of instant ramen to school and trying to heat it with a stick and firewood. The other was staring at the multitudes of children and occasionally glancing shyly at the other said loner.

A few girls had come up to Hinata and introduced themselves. One, a girl that seemed almost as shy as Hinata, had pink hair and a name to match, Haruno Sakura. A Yamanaka Ino had bounced up to her followed by a group of loyal friends and asked Hinata to play. Kiba also ran up to Hinata and said hi. When Hinata asked how Shiroimaru was doing, he burst into tears, "HE GOT RUN OVER BY A CAR. MY BEAUTIFUL SHIROIMARU. THAT STUPID CAR!" He wailed.

Hinata was shocked and tried to comfort him, while keeping his body in front of the staring faces. Then, Iruka-sensei entered, and class started.

Kiba was having an awful day. He started a fight with some weird unknown boy to hide the sorrow he felt inside. It had been terrible, watching the vets studying Shiroimaru's body and telling him that there was no chance because the car had crushed his poor dog's chest. It was something that a young boy should never have to experience.

The rest of the day was spent on introductions. Kiba learned that Uchiha Sasuke had an awesome brother who was already a jounin, Akimichi Chouji liked to eat meat, Haruno Sakura was born on the first day that the cherry trees blossomed (A/N I have no idea if this is true, so don't ask), and Aburame Shino liked bugs. He also learned that Nara Shikamaru thought that everything was troublesome, and Uzumaki Naruto wanted to be Hokage when he grew up.

Kiba dozed off once, as an overly perky girl introduced herself as Yamanaka… something. He woke up when someone poked him on the head and told him that it was his turn.

He said, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I had a dog named Shiroimaru, but he got run over by a car." He sat down and buried his head in his arms as a few girls sniffed and the boy next to him patted his head sympathetically.

When it was Hinata's turn, she nervously got up and said, "I-I'm H-h-yuga H-h-hinata. I-I h-h-ope t-to l-learn th-things in A-academy." She blushed and sat down quickly.

* * *

It was a few weeks before anything momentous occurred. They got their first report cards back. Kiba glanced casually at his grades. He was eighth in the class of twelve boys. Not bad. He showed the grades to his new puppy, Akamaru, who sniffed and drooled over it.

Hinata slowly and nervously opened her letter. Her father would be disappointed and angry if she got anything other than first place. She looked at her grades and gasped. She was THIRD! Her father would kill her. She felt like crying.

Kiba glanced over at Hinata. He hadn't really spoken to her since the first day. He saw her eyes fill with tears. He winced inside. He couldn't stand seeing a girl cry. Quickly, he told Akamaru to walk over and sit on her lap. Iruka was busy explaining to Naruto why he was dead last, so he didn't notice.

Hinata blinked through a haze of tears at the cute little puppy sitting on her lap. Akamaru barked softly and licked her face. She glanced across the aisle at Kiba, who grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Hinata managed a smile, and patted Akamaru's soft fur.

* * *

Two months later, the students of Ninja Academy were given their first test in front of the other students. When Iruka-sensei announced this, nearly every student cheered and hurried to get in line. Hinata slowly ambled to the back, right behind Nara Shikamaru. Then, she noticed that everybody's eyes would be on her when she began, if she went last, so she asked to cut. It was better to be near the middle, most of the people wouldn't be paying attention because they would either be nervous or exhilarated about the task. Shikamaru consented, with a "This is so troublesome"

Kiba was the fourth one in line. He would have gotten there quicker, if he hadn't tripped over the leg of a chair that some stupid kid didn't push in. Ahead of him was, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba looked back at Hinata and said, "I'll let you Chinese cut, Hinata."

Hinata blushed and shook her head as the boy behind Kiba glared at him.

The test was simple. Five shurikens followed by a direct attack with the kunai point. They would be attacking a wooden dummy, with a straw head that could be attached back on each time. Kiba bounced on his feet, telling the three in front to hurry and mess up so he could make a fool of them. Sasuke and Ino completed it flawlessly. Naruto managed to trip and cut the wooden dummy in half.

Iruka-sensei yelled at him and brought another one out, complaining about money wasters. Then, it was Kiba's turn. He threw his shurikens and charged with a roar. He ran straight into the dummy, knocking it over. When the dust cleared, the class saw Kiba sitting on top of the dummy, which still had its head. Iruka slapped his head and went to get a rather dazed Kiba onto his feet.

When Hinata's turn came, she could barely take out her shuriken because her hands were shaking so badly. She threw them feebly, neither of them went far, and charged the dummy half-heartedly. She stopped her kunai right in front of the dummy's neck. She didn't know why, she just couldn't "kill" it.

Needless to say, neither Hinata nor Kiba did very well on that test.

* * *

The first year of Ninja Academy was over. The students had two weeks of glorious break until it started again. Kiba ran over to Hinata's house during the first day of break.

When he rang the doorbell, a man appeared. He glared down at Kiba and asked what he wanted. When Kiba explained that he wanted to see Hinata, the man shut the door in his face.

Kiba slowly began walking away dejectedly, until he heard the door open behind him. Hinata was standing in the doorway. Kiba whooped and ran back, "CAN YOU PLAY TODAY? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? ME AND AKAMARU HAVEN'T PLAYED K-NINE IN AGES. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH US?"

Hinata's face fell, "I'm not sure Kiba, I'll ask my guardian." She shut the door in his face and left.

A few moments later, she opened it again and ran outside, "I think Hizashi-sama liked you Kiba. Otherwise, I would have to have a chaperone. Actually, I wouldn't even get to see you, if he didn't like your appearance."

Kiba was astonished, "Was he that man that opened the door? Is he always so mad?"

Hinata stared, "Hizashi-sama was actually more kind than usual today. He was in a good mood."

Kiba and Hinata made their way to the clearing where they first met each other. Kiba and Akamaru ran all the way there, then all the way back, telling Hinata to hurry up. The three spent a happy afternoon playing. Only one of them knew that it would be the last.

* * *

When Hinata quietly stole into the house around dusk, she ran into her father. She groaned inside, she knew that he would find out eventually, but she wished that it wouldn't happen so soon.

His face looked like a thundercloud as he spoke to her in a dangerously calm voice, "Hinata, you will be punished as I see fit for gadding about all afternoon with the boy that I forbade you to see. You wasted training time and traded it in for useless playtime. I am ashamed and angered that a daughter of mine would do such a thing. Hizashi-sama has been punished severely for allowing you to go. Now go to your room until I can see to a just punishment for you. I must impose upon you the rules of obedience. You will never see that bothersome boy again, unless in school, where you will not speak to him."

Hinata had sacrificed much to have an enjoyable afternoon. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming of the day when she would finally be out of her father's shadow and able to run swift and free like the boy and his dog. She dreamed of the wide plains, the wild forests, and the swift-flowing rivers. She dreamed of sailing high, high above the mountain that was her father.

* * *

Kiba strolled across the trail towards his home, his heart as light as air. He gave a yell of pure joy and jumped… and tripped when he came down, landing in a pile of leaves. Akamaru leaped onto his chest and curled into a ball. Kiba lay there with his hands behind his head, thinking.

He could imagine himself airborne. He was flying through the clouds and playing with the wind. He sailed lower and touched the crests of the waves of the mighty ocean. He flew over the treetops, rustling the leaves. He scaled a mountain, following its steep uphill slope. He was a spirit. He was part of nature, a part of the amazing thing known as the world.

The paths of both Kiba and Hinata's thoughts may have crossed at some point. They could have continued on their own jolly way. They might have joined and soared together, going where the wind may take them. Nothing was certain, but one thing was for sure. Though, Hinata's father didn't approve, it most certainly wouldn't be the end to the future that the two would share.

* * *

A/N So, how did you like this chapter? It's still not as long as I would have liked. I still haven't really gotten into the romance part yet, but it'll come. Revier please.


	3. Enter the Head of the Clans

**Chapter 3: Enter the Head of the Clans**

**HAHAHAHA! My stupidity annoys me. It was brought to my attention that there was a major error in the last chapter. Hyuuga Hizashi should have been dead, yet he answered the door for Kiba. Thank you Chaotic Demon for bringing up this mistake.

* * *

**

_Year Ten_

Storm-bruised clouds, heavy and lowering, dropped teeming rain into the howling January rain, slanting in from the northwest to batter at the roofs of Konoha village. Most people were indoors, sheltering from the torrential weather. However, three people and one dog still stood outside. Hyuuga Hinata was standing in a clearing, her father accompanying her, both braving the elements for "training".

Inuzuka Kiba was playing with Akamaru. The weather didn't bother them. Kiba was wearing a raincoat that covered his entire frame; only his nose could be seen. Akamaru had his own cute little raincoat that got muddy and wet when he rolled around on the ground.

There was very little chance that the two parties would cross. However, fate was fickle. Kiba, running around with only his nose to guide him, couldn't have known that Hyuuga Hiashi was standing right in front of him, when he tried to race Akamaru across the park.

The force of the blow sent Hiashi staggering. Kiba bounced off and landed hard on his butt in the mud. Hinata covered her mouth, as her father stood up straighter and stared down at the boy that she recognized as Kiba.

Kiba loosened his hood and smiled up at the scowling man, "Err, sorry about that Mr. … Mr. Me and Akamaru were just playing a game. I didn't mean to run into you like that. You must be from the Hyuuga clan, like Hinata. I hope you're not mean and stingy like Hinata's father. My name's Inuzu-" Kiba stopped, looking at the figure standing behind Hiashi, "Oh hi Hinata, I didn't see you there."

Hinata was waving her hands madly, pointing at her father and shaking her head. Kiba, being rather slow on the uptake continued talking, "-ka Kiba. Please to meet you."

Hiashi was flabbergasted, he had nearly been knocked over by a mad boy, and now the very same boy was insulting him. His scowl grew more ferocious, "You! Boy! I don't like children that run around like mad beasts with not a care for other civilians, I don't like children that find it entirely impossible to keep there mouths shut, and I especially don't like children who try to associate with people above their level and insult them in the process."

Kiba blinked, "Wow, I guess you must be Hinata's father. You use a lot of big words. Well, I apologized didn't I? You don't have to go on a row like that. But now that I finally met you, I want to ask a question. Can Hinata come over to play sometime? I asked my mom and she said that she could and that if Hinata is coming over, she'll make a big dinner and lock the dogs in the basement."

Hiashi felt his mouth fall open for the second time that night, the nerve of the child. Icily, he said, "Absolutely not, my daughter does not need to associate with anyone like you." At that, he grabbed Hinata's shoulder and quickly walked away. Hinata managed to meekly wave back at Kiba, who was still sitting on the ground, before her father forced her hand down.

* * *

Hinata lay crying on her bed, remembering how horridly her father had treated Kiba. After taking her home, her father had told her that she must never even look at Kiba again. For the first time in her life, Hinata felt something rise within her, a rebellious feeling. She would continue to be friends with Kiba; she would not listen to her father.

Quickly, Hinata stood up. Grabbing some clothes, she opened her window and sneaked off into the night. The storm had died down, leaving the world at peace. It wasn't that late, the Inuzukas would have just started dinner. No one would come to her room until dawn the next morning.

After wandering around for a while, Hinata realized that she was lost. She had never been to allowed anywhere in the village. The only places she could remember being were the schoolhouse, her room, the clearing where most of her training took place, and the hospital, when she came down with pneumonia, which damaged her lungs and voice box.

Night was really approaching. The last rays of the sun died down leaving only empty darkness behind. Hinata jumped when she heard an owl hoot in the distance. Hinata nearly screamed when a squirrel flitted across a tree branch near her head. When, Hinata heard a strange growl in the bushes, she took off running.

Kiba emerged from the bush. He had been playing Monster with Akamaru, when he heard footsteps. He looked down the path at the figure that was currently running away full speed. He sniffed the air, "AKAMARU, THAT WAS HINATA. LET'S CATCH UP WITH HER." They bounded away.

Hinata heard the sounds of pursuit and ran faster. She had never been so afraid in her life. In her rush, she tripped over a protruding tree branch and went flying. She curled up into a ball when she heard the footsteps behind her stop.

Nothing happened for a moment. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw Kiba staring at her.

Kiba saw her eyes flutter open and grinned, "You're pretty fast Hinata. Me and Akamaru had a hard time catching up to you. Why were you running away?"

Hinata said, "I thought I heard something in the bushes."

Kiba laughed, "Oh, that was just me and Akamaru playing Monster." He extended his hand to her, "What were you doing out here all alone? Where's your father?"

Hinata's eyes dropped, "I came to apologize for my father's behavior towards you this afternoon."

Kiba stared, and then chuckled, "THAT'S OK. But, now that you're here, why don't you come to my house for dinner. My mom made a big meal today, cause we're expecting company, but you can come as well."

Hinata blushed, "Company?"

Kiba counted them off on his fingers, "There's the Akimichis. They have a son named Chouji and he's really fat. There's the Harunos. They have a daughter named Sakura. She has a really big forehead. Wait, why am I telling you this? You already know from school. Shikamaru's family and Ino's family are coming too. Sasuke's family isn't coming for some reason. Your family never comes, but you'll be coming this time. And Shino's family never comes. We have a big party like this once in a while. Our parents were friends in school."

Hinata blushed and asked, "Umm, what about the Uzumakis?"

Kiba scowled, "Naruto is an orphan and my parents told me not to go near him. No one likes him."

Kiba looked at the sky and shouted, "OH NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO TO SET THE TABLE. MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME."

He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off towards his home.

* * *

Kiba's house was the last one on the block. There were already a few pairs of shoes on the doorstep when the two children and Akamaru arrived. Kiba quietly slipped through the window, only to be greeted by his furious mother.

"INUZUKA KIBA. YOU ARE TWENTY MINUTES LATE. KUROMARU IS OUT SEARCHING FOR YOU AND EVERYBODY EXCEPT THE NARAS ARE ALREADY HERE. I OUGHT TO GROUND YOU! Oh, you brought company," Kiba's mother said.

Hinata looked down and stuttered, "H-hello Mrs. In-nuzuka. M-my n-name I-is H-h-inata."

Kiba's mother kindly took her hand, "Hello Hinata. Oh dear, your hands are freezing and your pretty clothes are so mudstained. My ignorant son wouldn't think of being gentlemanly enough to give you his coat," she glared at Kiba, "Let me take you upstairs and get you some clothes. KIBA! GO INTO THE DINING ROOM AND HELP YOUR SISTER WITH SETTING THE TABLE. I'LL WORK OUT YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER. WHEN YOU'RE DONE SETTING THE TABLE, YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS."

"Yes mom," Kiba muttered as he stalked off.

* * *

Kiba's mother outfitted Hinata with some of Kiba's sister's clothing. She led Hinata down to the living room, where the adults were chatting and the children were engrossed in a board game.

Akimichi Chomaru was the first to notice her, "Well, by the eyes, I'd say you're from the Hyuuga clan. Whose daughter are you, little girl?"

Hinata blushed, "H-h-hyuuga H-hiashi."

The room was silent for a moment. Then, Yamanaka Inoshi said with great feeling, "Dear girl, I am so very sorry for you. Ouch." Mrs. Yamanaka had elbowed him in the ribs.

Ino ran up to Hinata and said, "Hi. Do you want to play with me and Sakura? Sakura brought over her nail polish." Hinata agreed and joined the two girls.

* * *

At approximately eight o'clock, Kiba's mother called them all in for dinner. There was a large table situated in the middle of the dining room. There were plates, utensils, and napkins at one end and drinks at the other. But in the middle, lay the food. There was roast pork, green beans, sushi, broccoli, duck, peas, toasted bread, fruit salad, ham, fish, cakes, pies, soup, ice cream, pizza, skilly 'n duff, anything you could think of was there. Every family had brought over there own specialties (the Akimichis had brought over a half of all the food).

A line was formed; the order went Akimichis, Inuzukas, Yamanakas, Harunos, Hinata, and the Naras. Hinata ended up with barely anything, as the Akimichis nearly polished off everything. Kiba was quick to notice this and offered her his remaining pizza. Hinata blushed, as the other two girls giggled, and shook her head. Kiba shrugged and scarfed it down. Then, he ran to play with the two boys.

Ino and Sakura glanced around, and then sidled up to Hinata. Ino said, "Do you like him Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widened, "Who?" Sakura giggled, "KIBA, I think he likes you. Why else would he offer you his food? He's so gentlemanly."

Hinata blushed scarlet, "Oh no, Kiba is just very nice. We're just friends."

Being girls, Ino and Sakura giggled and prodded each other, "He didn't offer any to us. He's always trying to talk to you in school."

Hinata turned away to hide her face, which was now a deep beetroot red, she repeated, "We're just friends."

* * *

Hinata sneaked into her bedroom at midnight. She had never been so happy in her life. However, the minute her feet landed on the floor, her happiness was punctured like a balloon. Her father flicked on the lights. He was sitting on a chair in the dark, waiting for her to return.

Hyuuga Hiashi never injured his daughter physically. He never hit her, and never beat her. But the pain that he could inflict upon her with only his voice, was more severe than a whiplash across the back. Hinata spent the rest of the night comforting her bruised soul.

Kiba's image came floating into her mind. His happy face when he was playing with Akamaru, his sad face when the guests had to leave, his sullen face when his mother scolded him, his mad face when she mentioned Naruto, and his contented face when he talked to her. Hinata smiled and curled up under her sheets.

* * *

Kiba sniffed as he sat on his bed staring at the ground. He hated it when a party ended, just as much as he loved it when a party started. Hinata's face swam into his vision. Her happy face when she was the number one girl in the class with taijutsu, her sad face when her father mistreated her, her depressed face when she told him in school that she wasn't allowed to play with him, her scared face when she thought that she was being stalked, and her contented face when she watched him play around with Akamaru. Kiba grinned and flopped down onto his bed. There would be more parties and more fun. Next time, he'd make sure that Hinata would come.

* * *

**A/N I managed to put in the request made by ShikamaruChick. Thank you for your idea. Sasuke's family couldn't make it to the party because Sasuke's family is dead. I really hope that I got my facts right. I don't want another screw-up like last chapter. For those of you who think don't know what skilly 'n duff is, I'll just tell you it is the greatest food every after sushi. Personal taste of course. You may not like it. ****REVIEW PLEASE OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. No, don't do that, but please review.**


	4. Enter the Classmates

**Chapter 4: Enter the Classmates**

**I hate the flu. It's the worst possible thing to happen to someone, especially if it keeps you from you computer for a week and three days.

* * *

**

_Year Eleven_

_Cold…_

_So cold…_

_Father…_

_Help…_

Hyuuga Hinata sat up straight in her bed, gasping for breath. Rivulets of sweat dripped down her face. She glanced at the clock, 4:47. She flopped down. Hinata stared at the ceiling. The same dream kept coming every single night for the past week. It always began with a snowstorm, trapping her behind a blanket of ice. She could see outlines, outlines of a massacre. She could hear the screams of the victims, as they all died, one by one. Then, a huge figure would come her way… break the ice… and she'd wake up.

With a sigh, she turned over and once again fell asleep.

* * *

The day dawned bright and sunny. A few shafts of light made its way through the window curtains of Inuzuka Kiba's bedroom to land on an empty bed. Kiba was on his way to the park, determined to get a few hours of fun before school started.

Prancing along with Akamaru, eyes shut against the bright morning sun that had just peeped over the horizon, Kiba ran into someone.

Opening his eyes, he grinned sheepishly at Aburame Shino who had been bending over to look at an anthill.

"HI SHINO!" Kiba yelled.

"…" Shino stared at him.

Kiba stared back, and then he quickly left.

Running down the trail, he saw a flash of pink in the bushes.

"HI FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Kiba said.

Sakura glared at him, "SHUT UP, DOG-BOY!"

"Whatcha doing?" Kiba asked.

"Spying on Sasuke-kun, go away," Sakura said picking up her binocular and training it on the figure below. "So, he likes Doritos Nacho Cheese," she said, scribbling on a notepad.

Kiba grinned deviously and ran down to where Sasuke was sitting eating Doritos.

"Psss Sasuke, Sakura's spying on you in those bushes." Kiba whispered to him.

"Those idiot girls," Sasuke muttered, crumbling up his empty Doritos bag and walking away.

Kiba waited for Sakura to come screaming and hit him on the head. He heard TWO screams and ducked as Ino and Sakura came bouldering down with sticks.

A black and blue Kiba sat in his respective chair when Academy started.

* * *

Hinata woke up at 8:01. Rolling over and looking at the clock, it took her five seconds to figure out that she was late. "Eep," she squeaked and hurriedly put on her clothes. Then, opening her window, she scrambled out hoping that her father didn't know that she had slept in. He hated tardiness.

Iruka-sensei was calling roll when Hinata stumbled into the classroom. Iruka stared severely at her and several girls giggled. Hinata blushed and whispered, "Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei." And hurriedly ran to her seat.

Kiba grinned at her when she sat down next to him.

To the right of Hinata sat Ino, who whispered to her, "What will Sasuke-kun think of girls if they're late? He probably thinks that all girls are the same. Try not to do that again Hinata, for my sake."

Kiba glared at her and said, "Sasuke wouldn't care if anybody came late. He only cares about himself anyway. You're wasting your time if you think that he even notices that you're alive. Oh wait, with all the stalking you do, he must think you're some kind of gnat that he shouldn't care about."

Ino sniffed and turned the other way.

Kiba whispered, "It's ok Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't go to your house today to check if you were ready for school. It's mostly my fault."

Hinata said, "N-no Kiba-kun, I-I sh-should h-have been r-ready myself."

* * *

At lunchtime, some girls came over to where Kiba and Hinata were sharing lunches.

One of the girls said, "Well, aren't you two lovebirds happy. I heard you defending your girlfriend Kiba. It must have hurt you deeply when Ino rightfully told her off."

Hinata blushed and hid her face.

Kiba stood up and yelled, "I dare you to say that again, Sasuke-idiot. If you weren't a girl, I'd beat your face into the ground. Stop making fun of Hinata and scat. Go pick on someone your own size, like an ant. Or better yet, go ask Shino to pick you a boyfriend out of his bugs."

Hinata whispered, "It's ok Kiba-kun, they didn't mean what they said."

The girls scowled at Kiba.

"Leave them alone," came a cold voice.

"SASUKE-KUN," the girls squealed.

"Get out of my face," Sasuke droned.

The girls cried and ran away.

Kiba looked up at Sasuke, "Umm."

"Returning the favor from this morning," Sasuke said and walked away.

* * *

"PASS, NARUTO YOU IDIOT. PASS THE BALL," Kiba screamed.

Yes indeed, Kiba, Naruto, and a couple other boys were playing football. Intent on scoring a touchdown all by himself, Naruto ran across the field completely ignoring the fact the Kiba was standing at the touchdown line with absolutely no one guarding him.

Hinata sat on a bench near the sidelines, cheering (on the inside) for Naruto.

Naruto suddenly tripped and the ball went flying and landed in the middle of a chess game that Shikamaru and Chouji were engaged in.

All the pieces went flying as Naruto laughed, "Sorry fatass and lazy, my bad."

Chouji stood up, and with a roar charged at Naruto, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome, I was one move away from checkmate."

Chouji, accompanied by all the boys (minus Kiba) that had been playing football, chased Naruto across the park. Hinata stood up, worried, as Kiba ran over to her.

"They'll catch Naruto and we'll be in for some fun. That loser, he always ruins the game. I don't know why we even let him play," Kiba laughed.

"B-but w-will Naruto-kun g-get hurt?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but who cares," Kiba scoffed.

Hinata stared worriedly off into the distant speck that was the mass chase.

Kiba looked at her worried face, "If it worries you that much I can always go stop them."

Hinata's face lit up, "Oh w-will you K-kiba-kun?"

Kiba sighed, "Sure, come on Akamaru."

* * *

Kiba didn't understand why, but every time he saw Hinata's worried or sad face, he wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy again. Every time his classmates would make fun of Hinata for her stutter or her shyness, he wanted to beat that person up badly. And every time any mention of his friendly relationship with Hinata came up, his insides would squirm.

He didn't know why this happened all the time. He wished it wouldn't because it was distracting. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and concentrated on running.

* * *

Hinata watched Kiba's figure get smaller and smaller. Kiba was always so nice to her. She thought of Naruto, and blushed. She didn't understand why everyone was so against him. She liked his sunny smile that matched his hair, and his blue eyes, which were so innocent when he laughed. She blushed deeper and pushed his image to the back of her mind.

* * *

Sakura and Ino sat in the bushes watching Hinata.

"It's official. Kiba likes Hinata, but Hinata doesn't know. Hinata like Naruto, but Naruto doesn't know," Sakura whispered.

"All the better, if Hinata likes Naruto, that's less competition for me," Ino said.

"FOR YOU! You aren't even considered competition to me," Sakura screamed.

Hinata heard the two in the bushes but decided not to comment.

"Would you two kindly keep it down. I'm trying to concentrate on my business," came a drawling voice.

Shikamaru was still sitting in front of the chessboard. The scattered pieces lay around him but he made no move to pick them up. "Girls are so troublesome. OUCH," Shikamaru managed to say before he had his body beat up like no man's business.

* * *

Hinata had fallen asleep. She saw the figures behind the wall of ice, with much more clarity than before. A giant hulking monster. In his hand, he held the limp form of Kiba. He threw it aside and began walking towards her.

Kiba watched Hinata toss and turn on the bench. He had succeeded in stopping the boys from killing Naruto and had come back to tell Hinata.

He looked at her anguished face and felt his insides twist painfully.

He went up to her and shook her.

Hinata saw the wall of ice break and waited to wake up. It didn't happen. She screamed as the hand reach for her, grab her shoulders and shake her.

She woke up to see Kiba's worried face. He had grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked up, nodded, and fainted.

Kiba picked her up and carried her to her house.

Sakura and Ino watched the scene. Shikamaru lay in the background in a steaming heap.

"Awww," both girls said simultaneously.

* * *

Kiba knocked on the door of the Hyuuga residence.

It was flung open to reveal Hyuuga Hiashi.

He glanced at Kiba with Hinata in his arms and said, "What have you done to my daughter" in an even cold voice.

Kiba scowled, "She fainted so I took her home. I didn't do anything."

Hiashi took Hinata form Kiba and stood her on her feet. He slapped her cheeks, saying, "Wake up girl. Be strong and wake up."

Hinata moaned as Kiba watched furious, "How could you do that to her daughter? She needs rest, you should take her to bed and get a doctor."

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do, boy. You may leave," Hiashi said, slamming the door in Kiba's face.

* * *

A/N Just wanted to throw a leetle bit of romance in there. Hope you like this chappie. Review please. 


	5. Enter the Romance

**Chapter 5: Enter the Romance**

**This is the last chapter of BSWE before the customary overview. Please visit my profile for more information.

* * *

**

_Year Twelve_

The graduation ceremony was held at noon on the first day of the final week of Academy. Hinata stood next to her father after she had been presented with her headband. She was looking at a certain blonde-haired boy sitting beneath a tree on a swing. She sighed, feeling her heart go out for him, poor Naruto.

Kiba stood proudly next to his mother, his chest out and headband on, while glancing out of the corner of his eye at the snow-eyed girl standing close by. He wanted her to come up to him and congratulate him, in return he would profess his gratitude of having her as a friend and tell her some things that he had been wanting to say for days. Instead, he saw her meek smile turn into a frown as she watched something.

Following her line of vision, Kiba saw Naruto sitting under a tree, on a swing. Kiba smirked; Naruto hadn't even come close to graduating. Kiba had eaves-… overheard a conversation between Miruki-sensei and Iruka-sensei concerning Naruto's performance.

Kiba himself hadn't done the very best in class, he was third to last, right before Shikamaru and Chouji, but at least he had managed to make one and a half clones (one being dead and lifeless).

Kiba glared at Naruto, he always managed to take Hinata's thoughts away from him. Kiba was not so dense that he did not realize that a certain girl had feelings for the blue-eyed miscreant. The thought made him shudder.

* * *

Later in the day, Kiba stopped by a shop where something inside had caught his eye. Hinata was inside, peering at the items on sale at the cashier's desk. Kiba bounced in and nonchalantly walked over to where Hinata stood.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "Fancy seeing you here Hinata, what are you doing?"

Hinata jumped in fright, her eyes wide as she looked around, "K-Kiba-kun, I-I, w-well, umm."

Kiba looked over her shoulder at what Hinata was looking at, "Tickets for a free dinner at Ichiraku's? I didn't know you ate there, the food's pretty good, but its just ramen."

Hinata blushed, "W-well, I-I, It isn't f-for m-me."

Kiba stared at her, "Then who is it for?"

Hinata blushed even deeper red, "W-well, I-I f-felt s-sorry f-for N-Naruto. Y-you know, c-cause h-he didn't p-pass. So I-I thought I'd cheer h-him up."

Kiba grimaced on the inside, Naruto again, "Well, I'll help you pay for it and we'll take it up to him together, how about that?"

Hinata smiled, "Y-you're s-so nice, Kiba-kun."

* * *

The late afternoon sunshine shined down on the two figures, walking to Naruto's lonely apartment.

Kiba jumped along, whistling and casting sideway glances at Hinata. She looked pretty, the sun was shining on her hair, casting shadows on her pale face, lost in thought. Her pale eyes were overcastted with black lashes. Her lips were pale pink and turned up at the edges, as if she were going to laugh at any second and just couldn't figure out when to start.

Hinata was clutching the Ichiraku tickets in her hand. She looked down as she walked, wondering what she would say to Naruto when she saw him. What if he rejected the tickets? Hinata knew him well enough to know that he didn't like pity or charity. Hinata was glad Kiba had offered to go with her; it wouldn't seem strange compared to if she had gone alone.

She looked up at Kiba; he was smiling as he thought of something. Hinata giggled, knowing Kiba, it was something random that he had thought up out of nowhere.

Kiba looked at Hinata when he heard her giggle. His mouth opened in surprise, he had never seen Hinata giggle, she wasn't like the other girls in his class, always laughing and whispering about something or another. Those kinds of girls annoyed Kiba. Kiba had seen Hinata smile and laugh at high peaks of happiness, but never just out of the blue.

"What's so funny?" Kiba demanded.

Hinata looked at him, her laugh disappearing faster than food down Akamaru's throat. She flushed, realizing she had laughed out loud, "N-nothing, Kiba-kun, it's n-nothing."

Kiba stared at her questionably, the expression on his face equivalent to that of a dog who couldn't figure out why his owners couldn't get up and give him his breakfast.

This comparison made another laugh bubble out of Hinata's throat. Kiba stopped dead still, twice in one day? He turned to face her, peering at her as if she were some strange creature that had intruded upon his territory and he couldn't figure out whether to bite it or allow it to stay in peace.

Hinata couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

Kiba still couldn't figure out what the big deal was. But, because Hinata looked so strange with her mouth open and a bell-like sound coming out, Kiba decided to start laughing as well.

The two of them stood laughing in the middle of the street like there was no tomorrow. Passersby stared, and quickly walked past, afraid of the mental sanity of the two delinquents laughing for no apparent reason.

Hinata was the first to stop, wiping tears of merriment off her face.

Kiba stopped too, a wide grin on his face, "Well, now that we stopped, could you tell me what's the big deal with the number of laughs in one day. I thought your dad only allowed you one a year."

Hinata was still smiling, and replied without stuttering, "I just felt happy. I don't know why, but I felt that I needed to laugh and get something out of me. And no, Father does not restrict happiness, though he prefer that members of the family keep the laughter down so as not to disturb him." She giggled a little at the thought of her father stalking around stopping smiles and laughter.

* * *

The two slowly walked in no apparent direction, nearly forgetting about the fact that Hinata still held Naruto's ramen bar tickets.

They chatted awhile, finding a bench to rest on, as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Night animals began their dark sojourn across the leagues of darkness and glow of streetlights cut through the blackness of night.

Kiba saw that Hinata was shivering and took his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hinata protested but Kiba said, "No, that's ok. I don't want to wear that ugly thing anyways." Then as if remembering something, he added, " Plus, if my mom asks why I wasn't wearing my jacket, I'll just tell her I gave it to a damsel in distress. She can't blame me then."

Hinata laughed, "I can't believe you still remember that little phrase. What did you say next?"

Kiba thought for a moment, then he said in a low voice, "My mom always tells me to help the ladies. It will get me a good wife in the future. I don't want to get married though. All your wife does is cook, clean, and crank at you. I'd want a wife that's a ninja and is nice to dogs and will let them into the house."

Hinata's heart began beating quicker and quicker.

Kiba smiled at her, "Would you be nice to dogs and let them in the house?"

Hinata said softly, "Hai"

Kiba grinned, "Good."

* * *

And so ends Behind Snow White Eyes. Let it be known, that as time progressed, Kiba and Hinata grew closer and closer. Their chosen paths led different courses but all ended at the same place, the wedding altar. Kiba proposed to Hinata at age twenty-one, He was an elite jounin and she was a progressing chuunin. He took her away from her oppressing father and brought her to the Inuzuka clan. Their lives continued full of endless love until Kiba died of heart complications at age seventy-nine. Hinata died one month later, unable to live without him.

Kiba unlocked the mystery behind the snow-white eyes and stepped into a world full of happiness, excitement… and love.

* * *

A/N I hope you like the finale. I tried to make it the best chapter I've ever written for this story. It's shorter than the others, but quality over quantity. Review please and view my profile for a chance (Nick Nacks) to win a cyber high five. 


	6. Overview of BSWE and Preview of Naruto F...

**Overview of Behind Snow-White Eyes**

The idea for this story came from… I have no idea where. I just know that Kiba and Hinata are the cutest couple that can ever be formed from Naruto. I wanted to somehow find a way to make it logical that they grew up together and got married because of it.

I didn't really plan for Kiba to say that little quote of years ago in the final chapter. When he asked Hinata about being cold I remembered what he said when they were little kiddies and just decided to add it to make it as kawaii as possible.

I loved giving Kiba all these wacked out personality traits. When he was little, he would talk a lot and get in trouble with his mom all the time. In the Academy, he liked to fight with all the other kids. I kind of accidentally made him interchangeable with Naruto. He would always be thinking of Hinata in the back of his mind and would be the first to help her when she got in trouble.

Hinata would like Kiba a lot as a friend but mainly just have a crush on Naruto. Then in the last chapter, she switched over to Kiba. They kind of made a promise that they would marry each other when they grew up. It was a very Kiba-like proposal.

I loved writing this story. Unfortunately, I didn't believe it was quite that romantic. I don't think I'm that great at writing romance fics so I'll probably stop.

At the end of each chapter was a little thing where Kiba and Hinata would be sleeping, dreaming, and thinking about each other. That came out to be way too redundant.

My favorite chapter of all was Enter the Classmates. All the Naruto characters were so awesome when they were little. Ino and Sakura had major Sasuke lovin' issues.

That's really all I can think of right now. Like always, I'll end up thinking of something else and be too lazy to resubmit this chapter.

Sorry the overview was so late; I wanted to get another story going, so I could submit a preview. So, here it is.

**Preview of Naruto Farm**

"Animal Farm. The farm for all your animal needs," read Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Who came up with this dumbass idea?"

"Ummm. N-naruto-kun, T-the t-teachers,"

"Teachers? What right do THEY have of sending us here? They don't have any, right Hinata?"

"Shut up loser, you're bothering Sasuke-kun,"

"You're bothering Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig. Stop yelling,"

"I'm stuck on a bus with idiots,"

"EVEN ME, MY NUMBER ONE RIVAL, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA?"

"I think especially you, Lee,"

"I second that. This is so troublesome."

"Food…"

"… … … … …"

It is indeed what you thought it was folks. The Naruto characters are on their way to Animal Farm, sent there by the beloved teachers. Let's revisit that event, shall we?

* * *

A/N- REVIEW! Please tell me what I can do better in the future and which chapter you liked the best. THANKS! 


End file.
